stickmen_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom
Phantom '''is a Shade with psychic powers based around electricity, and a member of Nightmare's Dark Alliance. He was killed by Archer. Appearance WIP Personality Phantom is one of the more friendly villains in the series, sometimes choosing not to attack anyone unless told by Nightmare to do so. He also seems to be confident in his abilities. Phantom is one of the only few villains that disliked the savagery of others and preferred to deal with problems in a more civilized manner. Should he ever lose a fight, he would occasionally beg for mercy. He even betrayed the Dark Alliance once, choosing to do so after Dr. Madd's invasion of Earth was brought to an end. He gets distracted incredibly easily and likes to talk big towards his opponents, causing him to be unprepared against countermeasures from his enemies, which contributed to his defeat during his fight against Archer. It is heavily implied that Phantom suffers from ADHD, as stated by Nightmare in episode 37. Despite his weak intelligence, he is still a valuable ally by Nightmare and the rest of the Dark Alliance. History Phantom was one of the original members of the Dark Alliance. Several years ago, he aided Nightmare during their first attack on Earth. Their plans were jeopardized by the previous hero team, who killed Nightmare. Phantom survived the battle and managed to escape alive with Snapjaw and Zurax. Plot Season 2 WIP Season 3 WIP Season 6 WIP Skills and Abilities Phantom is a decently powerful psychic user, being able to use electricity-based powers. He is able to psychokinetically generate and control large amounts of electricity. Supernatural Abilities '''Electrokinesis: '''Phantom can create, shape and manipulate electricity. He is skilled in using this ability, but due to his low intelligence, he isn't thoughtful when using it in battle. He can use this psychic ability in more ways than one. '''Electric Beams: '''Phantom can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can shock or paralyze his opponent, pierce through almost anything, or create destructive explosions upon impact. He is capable of guiding these electric beams. '''Electric Blast: '''He is able to release electricity over a specific target area causing great damage and delivering great shock waves of force. He usually uses this attack when fighting against several opponents at once. '''Shocking: '''Phantom is able to release extreme electric currents in a person or object. If he releases enough electricity when he does this, it could cause his opponent to become completely paralyzed for a short amount of time. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Phantom is actually reasonably powerful. He is able to cut through human flesh and bone easily using his claws. He is at least strong enough for Nightmare to want to scout him onto his team. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''He is shown to have great speed and reflexes. Equipment '''Claws: Phantom possesses two pairs of large sharp cat-like claws, which he used to slice apart his opponents. He is able to make multiple slashes in quick succession during combat. He is capable of channeling his electricity through the blades, allowing him to shoot beams of electricity from them. Trivia WIP Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shades Category:Dark Alliance